


God's Love

by akemi42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Fanvid, Het, M/M, Slash, Supernatural - Freeform, Video, castiel - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although I have used this song before, I had to use it again for Dean and Cas. In fact, you will have to try pretty hard to convince me that it wasn't written for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God's Love

**Pairing:** Dean/Castiel  
 **File Size:** 106 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "In the Sun"  
 **Artist:** Michael Stipe  
 **Summary:** Although I have used this song before, I had to use it again for Dean and Cas. In fact, you will have to try pretty hard to convince me that it wasn't written for them.  
 **Warning:** None

[Download God's Love](http://www.akemi42.com/files/GodsLove.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch God's Love on [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2MmfvhB3EY) or the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/cake/vids/view/91)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/GodsLove.wmv)


End file.
